1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler, and more particularly to a stapler that is labor saving and will not turn over when the stapler is opened to install staples.
2. Description of Related Art
Staplers are common in offices and are used to connect separate documents or sheets of paper together. A large percentage of workers stapling documents are female and may not have the strength required for continuous heavy stapling. When stapling documents, office workers must forcefully push the lever of the stapler to make the staple penetrate the sheets of paper or a document. After hundreds of times of stapling day after day, the workers experience aches and pains on the palms or in the fingers. Therefore, a laborsaving stapler has been developed and has a base, a magazine, a trigger assembly and an articulated assembly. The articulated assembly allows a user to staple paper sheets with less effort when compared to a traditional stapler. However, the laborsaving stapler has a complicated structure and therefore has a high cost.
Moreover, inserting staples into the magazine of the laborsaving or traditional stapler requires pivoting the trigger assembly away from the magazine, which causes the laborsaving or traditional stapler to fall over.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a stapler to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.